pixel_game_maker_mvfandomcom-20200215-history
Motion: Setup Process
Setting the Origin of a Resource The "origin" places an object in a scene, and serves as the basis for any connections with other objects. An origin needs to be set for each resource that you use. When a motion animation is selected in the animation list, you can set the origin of each resource in the detailed settings area. Select an entry to set from the list of "Registered Resources", and specify an origin. Origins and Centers When displayed in the preview area, the point where the red vertical axis crosses the horizontal axis is the origin. The point marked with a red square is the "center", and becomes the reference position when resizing or rotating the image. The blue line around the resource indicates its edges. Adding Motions You can add a new entry by clicking the "+" in the upper right of the various fields in the Animation Management Area. You can also delete a selected entry by clicking the "-". When adding a new motion, after adding display directions as necessary, be sure to set the corresponding frames for each. Basic Motion Settings When a "Motion" entry is selected, you can adjust the general settings for the motion in the detailed settings area. Direction Settings When a "Display Direction" entry is selected, you can adjust the "Direction Settings" in the detailed settings area. Also, when setting up frames included in the currently selected display direction, you can set the image to be used as the original resource. * Only one image can be set in any one display direction. Basic Frame Settings When adding an entry to "Frames", please adjust the following settings in the detailed settings area. * The numbers displayed for each frame are the second the frame begins (s) and the number of the frame (f). Setting Keyframes When a frame is selected in the Animation Management Area, its content is displayed in detail in the timeline area. In the timeline, you can select frames one by one, and add "Keyframes" with various detections. Timeline Area View ;1. Display Width Adjustment Slider :Adjust the total width of the timeline by dragging the slider or clicking the "+" and "-" buttons on the left and right. ;2. Timeline :Each square displays one frame. The lefthand edge is the starting point of the animation, and the righthand edge is its ending point. Frames where keyframes are placed are displayed in black, frames set with detections and so on in dark gray, and frames with a blank keyframe in white. Placed keyframes can be dragged and moved within the same entry. ;3. Timeline Items :You can add and delete items with the context menu by right-clicking. You can also lock (disable editing of) items or hide them in the preview area by clicking the icons to the right. * Detections that are hidden in the preview area will still function in-game. : Adding Keyframes You can add a keyframe by selecting a frame in the timeline, right-clicking, and selecting "Add Keyframe". You can also select a frame and set a keyframe from "Basic Settings" in the detailed settings area. When keyframes are added with various detections or connection points, all subsequent frames will be set to have those detections (the shape of the detections/connection points will conform to the settings for the keyframe, and when a new keyframe is added midway, their shape can be changed). Also, when "Add Blank Keyframe" is selected for a frame with detections, all subsequent frames will be set to have no detections. Setting the Shape of Detections and Connection Points The range of each detection can be set in a quadrangular shape. This can be set in the detailed settings area under "Specify Size and Position". You can also move and change its size by dragging after selecting the detection in the preview area. Connection points work in the same way, but only their position can be changed. Category:Animations